blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Asta
|workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 1 |anime debut= }} is an orphan who was left under the care of a church in the village of Hage.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 13 He is the wielder of the five-leaf clover grimoire and a member of the Black Bull squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 46Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 5 Appearance Asta is a boy with a short stature, a slender-built and green irises. His has a messy ash blond hair with a single strand protruding upwards from the center of his head. He keeps his hair together with a dark red headband that has the Black Bull insignia and a four-sided star with three stitches on it. Asta's clothing consists of a white tunic with a v-shaped collar and long sleeves covered by a dark blue jacket which sleeves extend only up to his elbows. He wears a pants with a color similar to his jacket in which has a stitch marks on the left knee. His pants also only extends just below his knees. His shoes is made out of two different cloths with the parts covering his ankles and soles has the same color as his jacket and pants while the parts that is covering his toes are white with a vertical stitch mark going from the bridge to his toes. After receiving his grimoire, Asta also starts to wear a pouch to carry it in which he strapped it to a belt that he wears around his waist. Additionally, as a Black Bull member, he also wears his squad signature robe. The robe is dark-colored and short where it only covers the upper half of his torso. It also has a hood and a button to hold it together, located at the righthand side while the lefthand side displays the squad's insignia. Personality Asta generally can be seen to have a cheerful and hyperactive personality.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 6-11 He tends to shout to express his thoughts and has been expressive of his goals regardless of other people opinions. This can be seen when he expressed his goal on becoming a Magic Emperor during the Magic Knights entrance exam where he is telling other people that disagree with him to shut up.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 2 His strong tenacity also the part of his personality that intrigues Yami Sukehiro to recruit him into his ranks.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 10-12 Asta also has a very strong sense of justice in which clearly shown during his fight against Heath where he believes that everyone deserves to be protected.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 5-7 Due to this personality, Asta has always been seen to see the positive side of everyone and never take an insult too seriously. This can be seen when he still befriends both Yuno and Noelle Silva even after both of them gave him a harsh opinion.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 50-53Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 17-19 His strong determination also leads him to have a will to never give up and keep standing during a harsh battle in which was acknowledged by Magna Swing.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 7-10 Biography Asta is an orphan since he was an infant where he was left at the doorstep of a church in Hage, alongside Yuno. Since then, he spends most of his childhood in the said church and growing up side by side with Yuno. One day, during their trip home from buying groceries, Asta overhears a couple of villagers coveting the lifestyle of those whom live at the Noble region. On this day, Asta learns the discrimination that the people of the Forsaken region received and reveals his intention to be the Magic Emperor for the first time. Sometime later, Asta sees a thug trying to take away Yuno's necklace and immediately steps in to get his friend's item back. He succeeds on his endeavour but left with injuries on all over his bodies. Fortunately, the sister of the church manages to help him with her magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 37-40Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 15 Years later, Asta can be seen confessing to the sister whom saved his life and quickly rejected. He keeps insisting even when the said sister forcefully silences him. He finally stopped when Yuno interjects him. After many failed attempts to show his skills while being overshadowed by Yuno, Asta storms away to train on his own. A few days later, a grimoire acceptance ceremony was held in a tower near Hage. Unfortunately, Asta fails to receive his grimoire and consulted to try again next year. Later in the evening, Asta can be seen being left in daze after Yuno also brushed off his declaration of rivalry. In the distance, Asta sees that Yuno is in trouble and quickly steps in to save him. However, due to the lack of magical power, Asta is cornered by Lebuty whom is armed with a grimoire. Unable to retaliate, Asta can be seen submitting as his spirit is shaven off by Lebuty. He manages to regain his will to fight after Yuno reveals his respects of Asta during their time as children. Preparing to fight back, a grimoire suddenly flew towards Asta and gives a him a sword. Using his newfound power, Asta manages to defeat Lebuty and reinforce his promise with Yuno.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 6-53 Six months later, Asta attends the Magic Knights entrance exam where he meets Yami Sukehiro, Finral Roulakes and Gordon Agrippa for the first time. During the exam, Asta did not manage to perform any of the task given to him in which resulted on him being followed around by a man named Sekke. At the end, during the combat test, Sekke asks Asta to be his partner in which Asta gladly accepted. Sekke then reveals his reason behind him choosing Asta for his partner in a condescending manner. Asta quickly defeats him while revealing his intention to become the Magic Emperor.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, pages 3-25 Unfortunately, due to his use of unfamiliar magic, none of the captains are willing to recruit him. The captain of the Black Bull then steps in to test Asta's determination. Asta manages to impress the said captain as he is offered a place in the squad. He then travels to the squad's headquarters via a spatial magic where he is introduced to the other members of the squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 8-22 One of the members, Magna Swing, decides to give Asta an initiation test to prove his worth for the squad. Asta manages to impress Magna when he deflects Magna's attack back towards him. Asta then receives his robe while Vanessa Enoteca branded his headband with the squad's insignia.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 1-19 After the test, while being taken on a tour of the headquarters, Asta had a chance meeting with Noelle Silva whom he learns to be the other new member of the squad. Asta tries to be friendly with her but quickly dismissed as she is of royal blood. Later that night, Asta finds Noelle while she is training on her own where he also witnesses her magic getting out of control. Asta is then ordered by Yami to stop her magic while throwing him towards it. He manages to save her and quickly shown his admiration over her immense magical power. He then encourages her to grow stronger alongside their squadmates in which she consented.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 1-19 During meal time, Asta asks about the duty of a Magic Knight in which he is quickly being berated by Magna for his ignorance. Later on, Magna reveals to Asta and Noelle that their first mission would be a boar hunting in Sosshi village. He rejected the mission at first but quickly accepts it after being threatened by Yami. Asta then travels with Noelle and Magna to the village on Magna's broom because he cannot ride one himself and Finral is unable to transport them with his magic. Upon arriving, they discover that the village is covered in mist where Magna quickly asks Asta to cut a path for them. After reaching the center of the village, they find the villagers are being held hostage by a group of mages led by Heath. After Magna saves the villagers, Heath launches a second attack in which Asta manages to counter with his sword before confronting Heath for his actions.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, pages 1-19 Battle Prowess Magics *'Anti Magic': A form of magic that is capable of nullifying other magics.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 48 Asta uses this magic with a sword to cut or deflect his opponents' magics.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 13Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 15-16 Asta Broadsword.png|Asta's sword Asta cut magic.png|Asta cuts magic Asta deflect magic.png|Asta deflects magic Abilities *'Swordsmanship': Asta has displayed the ability to wield a sword. Although he is still only at a level where he only swings it at his opponent's direction.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, page 3-10 *'Enhanced Strength': Asta has been shown to possess an above average physical strength where he is seen to be able to do a thousand single-handed handstand push-up and being able to single-handedly swing his sword.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 16Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 48-49 *'Enhanced Speed': Asta is capable of moving in an above average speed that William Vangeance thought he used magic to aid himself.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 22 *'Enhanced Durability': Asta has been shown to possess a high durability in which can be seen when he is able to keep standing up after receiving numerous attacks from Heath.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 3-7 *'Enhanced Instinct': Asta possess a heightened level of instinct where he could unconsciously moves his body in the best way to defend himself.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 11-13 Equipments *'Grimoire': Asta wields a five-leaf clover grimoire that he received during his fight with Lebuty. The grimoire is tattered and covered in dirt with a black five-leaf clover insignia at the center of its front cover.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 44 Asta is able to summon a sword from it which he used for his magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 11 Asta Grimoire.png|Asta's grimoire Fights *Asta vs. Lebuty *Asta vs. Sekke *Asta, Magna Swing and Noelle Silva vs. Heath Events *Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony *Magic Knights Entrance Exam Trivia References Navigation es:Asta